


The Danger Comes

by suburbantimewaster



Series: Return of the Greek Gods [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Detective, Elves, Fantasy, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Healer, Modern Fantasy, magical beings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suburbantimewaster/pseuds/suburbantimewaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tess is a healer who wants to make the world better. Candice is a PI who lives to hear when the world gets worse. Both find themselves entangled in a mess that only they can fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Danger Comes

Tess leaned against the tree, gazing at the green grass and listening to the birds chirp as Cassandra continued her lecture.  
  
"Tess," Cassandra said in a soft yet strict voice.  
  
Tess snapped back to reality and faced her mentor.  
  
"You drifted off again," she said, disapprovingly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Master," Tess said, apologetically.  "It's just that..."  
  
Tess looked into Cassandra's eyes, unsure how she should say this.  
  
"What is it, Tess?" Cassandra asked, her voice filled with concern.  
  
"Never mind," Tess said shamefully, holding her head down.  "I'm ready to listen."  
  
"Tess, part of your training includes being free to speak your mind," Cassandra encouraged.  
  
"Well," Tess began, lifting her head back up hesitantly and putting her hand on her chest.  "I just don't see how these stories apply to me."  
  
"These are stories about elves that fell from grace," Cassandra explained strictly, holding her finger up like a stern teacher.  
  
"Master, I chose to use my magic to heal the sick and injured," Tess said, brushing her hair back as she gazed out into the horizon.  "How can any group with such pure intentions stray?"  
  
Cassandra folded her arms under her chest and sighed.   "Tess, even elves with the best of intentions have been known to fall," she explained, keeping her eyes focused on her pupil.  "Magic runs through this world and only a lucky few can feel it in their blood.  However, with this power comes a great responsibility.  If we forget that, the magic will control us."  
  
Tess stood straight up and walked to the river.  "I understand how someone who chooses to specialize in necromancy could fall, but I still don't see how it could happen to a healer."  
  
Tess bent down to get a better look at the fish swimming peacefully in the river, unaware of the dangers that lurked above the water, or below it.  Despite all the beauty held in the river, it still gave off a faint reflection of the outside world, particularly Tess's reflection.  She saw her own tan oval shaped  face with eyes as blue as midnight gazing back at her.  The wind blew a few strands of her straight golden blonde hair, cascading all the way down to her waist, in front of her eyes.  Her modest white robes billowed in the wind .  
  
"No specific type of magic is good or evil.  All that matters is how it's used," Cassandra explained.  "Apollo started out as a healer."  
  
"Apollo's downfall was that he tried to take on too much," Tess rationalized, gazing with pity at the fish with an injured fin swimming in the river.  "I'm perfectly happy just being a healer."  
  
Tess stroked the fish, healing the damage.  She smiled as she watched the fish swim away in perfect health.  
  
"Tess, you don't—"  
  
Tess felt a sharp pain in her head and put her hand on it, screaming as she fell to the ground.  
  
"Tess!" Cassandra cried out, rushing to her side.  
  
Just like that, the pain went away.  
  
"Tess, are you all right?"  
  
"Fine," Tess said, getting back on her feet.  "I think I felt something."  
  
"What?" Cassandra asked in a slight panic.  
  
"I don't know, it was just a strange presence and it only had one thought," Tess explained, rubbing her hand on her head.  "It's time."


End file.
